Terror at the Weasley Wedding
by potterjay92
Summary: Ginny's point of view as she goes through the day of Bills wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ...**

**Before her brother's wedding Ginny is feeling on edge. Then all hell brakes loose.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Harry no!" Ginny yells sitting up in her bed, sweat running down her face. Her heart's racing as she tries to catch her breath.

"Ginny?" Came a voice from the cot next to her. She looks over to see Hermione staring through the darkness then gets up "You okay?" She says sitting on her bed.

She nods "Just a dream."

"About Harry?" She says concerned. Ginny nods "What happened in it?"

She's a bit speechless at first then shakes her head "N-Nothing. Nothing it's fine...go back to sleep Mione." She gives her a look "Hermione I promise everything is okay." She smiles.

Thinking for a minute she says "Fine but I'm here if you need me." Giving her a curious look she gets up from the bed and goes back to hers "She better not be lying." She thinks to herself as she drifts back off to sleep.

Ginny was wide awake thinking about the dream she just had "How could we know each other for so long and he won't tell me what's going on?" She thinks "What if he does die and I went all this time without telling him how I really feel about all this? About him..." A tear rolls down her face "Tomorrow...I'll tell him to tomorrow."

The next morning was so hectic to get the wedding prepared as they ran around getting ready. "I look ridiculous." Ginny thinks to herself seeing the dress as she stared into the mirror. "This is not me at all." All she wanted to do was rip it off, get into jeans, put on a t-shirt and slip on her sneakers.

She was so busy that she hadn't even been able to talk to Harry, let alone see him till they had already changed him to look like their "cousin" and by that time the wedding was about to start.

She gets to where she needs to be when she sees Harry standing next to her brothers in his disguise. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and tell him what was going through her mind.

"That would look to weird." She thought "He's supposed to be my cousin."

The music starts and down the aisle she went with Gabrielle. She saw Harry glance at her and immediately started turning red "Stop looking at me." She thought looking at him as he smiles "Or don't." She thinks smiling back at him as she got to her spot catching his eye again.

The ceremony is over and now the party is about to begin "I'll do it now." She says heading to his table but no wait, Viktor Krum has just sat with him and got into conversation "Never mind." She walks away and runs into Luna "Dance with me?" She says dragging her to the dance floor.

Trying to keep herself focused she chats with Luna with the occasional glance at Harry's table. Every time she did he was staring at her "I wonder what he's thinking." She continues to watch him after awhile.

"What's on your mind?" She hears Luna's faded voice as she started to daydream "Ginny?"

Her touch scares her "Hm?" She looks at her seeing that Luna was staring at Harry as well.

She smiles "I see why you haven't been paying attention." She says dreamily "Go talk to him."

She shakes her head "He's busy." Looking over she sees Viktor walking over to Luna's father as Harry got up and wound up sitting with a man at another table.

Hermione and Ron are a few people away dancing and she couldn't help but smile at them "It's about time."

Luna looks over "Are they together?"

"No but give it time." She says still smiling.

Ginny had just sat down at a table with Hermione and Luna when something appeared in the middle of the dance floor, it was glowing.

She got closer to see it was a patronus "The Ministry has fallen." The patronus says "Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." It disappears and people start to panic and apparate out of fear. Turning around she sees Death Eaters appear. Taking out her wand she fights.

Shooting spell after spell as Death Eaters continued to appear she finds herself cornered "Oh no." She thinks hiding behind a table that was flipped over.

"Ginny!" Hitting two Death Eaters she turns to see where the voice came from.

"No Harry! You need to go...GO!" Remus was yelling at him. He ran off finding Hermione and Ron, vanishing on the spot.

"No!" She yells getting out of her hiding spot as she hits the last Death Eater "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." She thought to herself as a spell brushed off her face scarring it with blood.

Turning around she sees Bellatrix "What, is itty bitty Weasley gonna cry?" She says with a high pitched laugh.

Putting her game face on Ginny fires her first spell "Stupefy!" The rest of that battle is a blur as everything goes dark.

* * *

**Reviews would be most appreciated! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ...**

**Ginny has a crazy dream and wakes up to the aftermath of the battle.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.**

* * *

A light appears in front of her "Follow me." A voice comes from within the light and it takes off.

Ginny is sprinting down a hall and realizes she's at Hogwarts but it looks different "What the..." She thinks but continues to run till "BANG!" Rubble is flying all over the hall.

She hears screaming coming somewhere down from where she is "No! Fred no!"

She is terrified but keeps running and heads right into the light. Now she found herself in the Forbidden Forest "Harry Potter...come to die?" Confused but determined she runs to the cold sounding voice "Avada Kadavra!" She sees Harry fall to the ground "No!" She yells and runs for him.

Getting closer everything goes dark again. The next thing she knows the tent comes back into view and is being helped up by George. Rubbing her head in pain she sits up spitting blood out of her mouth, not remember the dream she just had.

Molly was near by frantic "Oh thank goodness!" She says pulling Ginny into a hug.

"What happened?" She says trying to get free from her mother's grip.

"What's the last thing you remember?" George asked very concerned.

She thinks "Um...everyone panicking from the patronus warning, then Ron, Harry and Hermione leaving." She hesitates "Pain on my cheek as blood dripped down." She touches her face flinching as she felt the cut then said "I heard Bellatrix laughing..." She closes her eyes "The rest is a bit blurred George." She says looking at him.

"Well at least your memory is okay." He says as Molly finally lets out a relieved sigh "You got hit so hard we thought it would do more damage."

"I got hit?" She says confused.

He nods "Something went flying and got you from behind. We had to chase after Bellatrix as she tried to take advantage of you being unconscious."

She looks around seeing the tent was a disaster. Bill was at one of the tables with Fleur and her family trying to calm her down while Fred and Charlie were picking up some of the broken objects.

"Where's dad?" She asks.

He shrugs "He left with Remus and Tonks. Not sure where they went exactly."

Molly had gotten up shaking a bit "I can't believe this happened." She says walking away.

Ginny spit out some more blood "Did anyone get hurt?"

He picks her up "Besides you there were a few injuries but nothing major." He starts walking towards the house with her in his arms "Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asks. She shakes her head "No i thought not. Lets get you cleaned up then before mum has a fit."

He gets her to the kitchen and sits her down. With all the injuries they encountered throughout their childhood he pretty much already knew what to do.

He grabs some ice from the fridge "Here..." She puts it on the back of her head "Still spitting up blood?" She shakes her head "Good then it makes my job easier." He smiles checking the cut as he grabs a cloth and starts wiping away the blood.

She goes to bed that night in a bit of a panic as she continued to have the same dream. Being at the wedding when it all goes down hill but always waking up when she hears Bellatrix's laughter.

She sits up, anger is going through her "No one messes with my family." She says laying back down "I'll show them."

She lays awake for awhile thinking then finally falls asleep.

* * *

**What do you think? I'd really love your opinions.**

**Please review!**


End file.
